Consumption of foods enriched with plant polyphenols is associated with reduced risk for several cancers. Indeed, soy isoflavones (members of the polyphenol family) delivered in the diet protect against the development of tumors in several animal models of cancer, as do tea polyphenols. What is not understood is which genes and proteins are responsible for the preventative effects of the polyphenols and what is the synergy with other dietary components. The objective of this planning grant is the creation of a multi-disciplinary team of investigators who can bring their talents in nutrition, genetics, genomics, proteomics, bioinformatics and biostatistics to address this research goal. The planning period will begin with the visits of prominent speakers/consultants with additional expertise in cancer genetics. Novel concepts and additional investigators for the proposed Center will be identified by surveys carried out at UAB, IntegriDerm, Inc. and the Northern California Cancer Center team will then develop a plan for the Cooperative Specialized Center for Nutrition- Gene Interactions in Cancer-this will consist of four research projects and the core facilities and the core facilities to support the projects. This plan will be defended at a retreat to which 4-6 experts in the areas of nutrition, genetics, genomics, proteomics, bioinformatics and biostatistics, and the application of these disciplines to clinical and epidemiological studies, will be invited-one or more of these experts will also be selected on the basis of their experience in management of large scale, interdisciplinary projects. Finally, a refined plan for the Specialized Center for Nutrition- Gene Interaction in Cancer will be prepared in order to respond to the anticipated U54 RFA.